Saving An Angel
by meowsemma
Summary: In a blick of an eye, Jensen and Jareds life's will be changed forever
1. Chapter 1

_ I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>So shame on me now<br>Flew me to places i'd never been  
>Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground <em>

"Hello?" I said with a tired voice

"Is this Ashlyn McGregor?"

"Yes, this is she."

"My name's Robert and I'm calling to let you know that you're our lucky winner to spend one day with Jensen and Jared on set of Supernatural."

"Ahh... No way, seriously? Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious, I will send all of the details to your email. Have a nice day, Ashlyn. I will see you in a few days."

"You bet, have a nice day too. Bye."

**She couldn't believe this was finally happening. She knew this would be the end of the beginning. She knew she was meant for something bigger. She also knew she wasn't human. Her parents thought she was a miracle baby, well, she was a miracle, her parents had tried for years to have a baby, they tried everything, but nothing seemed to work until one morning at the doctors office. Her mother was pregnant, she was 14 weeks pregnant. They were in chock, how could this be? It was a flawless pregnancy and the most perfect baby.**

**But what her parents didn't knew, every night since she was 5 a man came into her dreams and talked to her. It never made sense until one night 3 years later, the same man came to her, but this time, not in a dream, but in real life. **

"Ashlyn, is that you?" - **She regorgnized that voice.. Could it be? **

She turned around and just looked at him, there he was, the man from her dreams.

"You're.. You're.. You're the man from my dreams, why are you here and what do you want?

"You're 10 now and it's time for you to learn who you really are"

"I don't understand?"

"Take my hand and I will show you"

**But she really never understood all of it until she came across the TV show Supernatural several years later. She was now 25 years old and fulfilled lawyer. Ever since that man came to her 15 years earlier she knew what she was and what she had to do. She was half angel (mother) and half demon (father), an abomination, to everyone, they all wanted her dead, heaven, hell and even Purgatory. Her real parents were killed and spread across heaven and hell. But someone wanted her to be safe, so"It" sent her to earth, she's been safe until now. Strange things were happening. Omens, bad omens. She had been hunting evil creatures since that day, 15 years ago, training for this day. But this time she couldn't do it alone. That's why she had to win this competition, "A day on the Supernatural set". Both she and everyone else, heaven, hell and Purgatory, knew these boys were something special. Heaven wanted to help them, keep them safe, hell wanted them dead and Purgatory just wanted them. So heaven had to let Ashlyn come home, she was the only one that could save both heaven, earth, herself and the boys.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**At the set of Supernatural  
><strong>

"Jensen and Jared, bring your asses over here" - Robert yelled**  
><strong>

"Guys, this is Ashlyn. She won the contest to spend a day on the set."

"Nice to meet you Ashlyn, I'm Jared and this is Jensen." - Jared said while pointing his finger to Jensen

"Nice to meet you too. I'm so excited. This has always been a dream of mine, to meet you and to see how all of this work. So much fun." - Ashlyn said while doing gestures all around the set and pointing everywhere

"We won't be able to spend so much time because we have to record, but we'll get a chance to talk at our breaks." Jared said apologizing

"That's okay, as long as I get to be here, I'm happy."

"Okay guys, time for som acting" Robert said

"See you later Ashlyn" Jared said and smiled

"Yeah.."

**She couldn't believe she was finally here. She looked over at Eric (he was also there this day) and he nodded. That's right, he's the man from her dreams. This was his part of the deal, to make a TV-show about real stuff, without anyone knowing.. Now it was up to Ashlyn to do the rest.. "_Time to put the plan in action."_**She thought to herself

**So this is after Dean goes to hell and Ruby "dies". So they need someone new to play her."**

"Hey Eric, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Ashlyn. What's up?"

"I need to play Ruby, it's the only way Eric.."

"Are you sure? Because Jared's wife were supposed to do the part.."

"But it's time to put the plan in action, okey? We need to start now"

"Okey, let's do this Ash.. Good luck"

**At the end of the day**

**"**Hey Ashlyn, did you have a nice time here? - Jensen asked

"Yes I did, such a great time. It was really cool to see the set and you guys acting. It looks so cool, wish I could do it too."

"Well.. Ain't that awesome?" - Eric said with a smile on his face

"Sorry, what?" - Both Jensen and Jared said confused

"Meet the new Ruby guys." - Eric said with a hint of surprise in his voice

"What? No offence Ashlyn. You can't do this, Gen got the part. Did you forget that?"- Jared asked with anger in his voice

"Well.. Change of plans Jared, deal with it, okey? I've already told Gen."

"You son of a bitch, Eric. Screw you and screw this show."** - **Jared said as he begun to walk out off the office

"Jared, stop. Get your ass over here and take this as an adult."- Eric yelled

"This time and only this time I accept this kind of behaviour. Next time, you're out, Jared. You hear me?" - Eric said with alot of anger in his voice

"Fine. I apologiez, I'm sorry, to you, Robert and everyone else."- Jared said

**Eric walked out, so Ashlyn, Jensen and Jared were alone. **

"Sorry Jared.. I didn't mean to cause an argument"

"I'm just curious how you got the part. But I'm not going to ask.. Welcome to the team Ash. It's okey I call you that?" - Jared ask a bit curiously

"That's probably for the best. Yes, everyone calls me Ash already. And thank you"

"See you tomorrow guys, bye"- Jared said as the walked out

"So.. that was kind of awkward, don't you think?" -Jensen asked

"Totally.. But anywho.. It's been a long day, need to get home. Long day tomorrow. Bye Jensen"

"Bye Ash"

**She could feel Jensens stare as she walked out off set. "_Plan in action"_** she thought to herself


	3. Chapter 3

**The scene were Sam are training on a demon with Ruby by his side and Dean is watching from the outside. And he comes in and get's angry with Ruby and tries to kill her but Sam stops him.  
><strong>

"Dean, enough. Stop it." Sam says as he tries to stop Dean from killing her

**But when he (Jensen) tangled her up against the fence he felt something and so did Ashlyn. He looked at her in a weird way and then he dropped her.**

"I'm fine Sam, I promise" - Ruby said

"And cut, guys that were amazing and Ash, just great" Robert said

"Yeah, nice work Ash" Jared said

"Yeah, you were really good Ash, better than I expected."- Jensen said with a grin on this face

"Everyone, take 15 min break"

"Hey Jensen, can I ask you something?" - Ash asked

"Yeah sure, make it quick though, need to call the wifey"- He said grining

"Did you feel that? You know, when you pinned me up the fence?"

Jensens eyes widened "I don't know what you mean. But I need to go now. Talk to you later Ash"

"Yeah.. later"

**So this is the scene where Sam tells Dean how he and Ruby got together. **

**But first, all three are in Sam's trailer. **

"Jared, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, come in, Ash. What's up?"

"So the thing is, oh God, this is so embarrassing."

"Just tell us Ash. What is it?"

"Okay, here it goes. I've never kissed anyone before, so I really don't know how to do it" She looked down at her feet with rosy cheeks.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously"

"Well.. It's not that hard. Just go with the flow, follow my lips"

"Easy for you to say, you've kissed a lot of girls. What if I'm really bad? That would be so awkward and embarrassing"

"Don't worry Ash, it's going to be fine." Jared said comforting

_**Yeah right, it's going to fine alright. Truth was, Ash had kisses a lot of guys before. This was just a part of the plan. She needed to trick them.** _

"Are you ready Ash?"- Jared asked

"Yeah I guess. Let's get this over with"

**The sex scene**

"Why don't you want it Sam? Because I am a demon? You know it feels right when you're with me." Ruby said and touched Sam's soft lips

Their tongues started to twirl together as their lips moved as one. He started to kiss her neck while twirling his fingers in her hair. "Ahh, Sam" She said while looking up and there stood Jensen, well a lot of people stood there and watched them. But there was something in his eyes and the way he looked at her. He looked angry and jelaous, she started to kiss Jared again while taking his shirt off and touching his hair while playing and biting his lip softly. "Touch me Sam, I want you inside of me", he took off her top and kissed her again, grabbed her breats and kissed them, his lips continued to her neck and lips as he laid her down.

"And cut, good job guys. Take 10"- Robert said

"Sure you never kissed anyone before? Because you were an amazing kisser."- Jared said

"Yeah I'm sure. Haha, thanks." - Ash said, as her cheeks turned rosy

**Jared stood in the same spot as he did when he watched the scene. She walked by him she looked him in the eye and asked**

"Did you enjoy the show, Jensen?"

He just turned around and watched her leave and thought to himself _"**what the hell**"_

**She was close to get what she wanted, soon she could take the next step in the plan. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A few days later... (They had a weekend off)  
><strong>

**'knock knock'**

"Come in, it's open."

"Seriously, Ash.. What the hell did you mean by "Did you enjoy the show?""- Jensen asked a bit angry

"Simple question, Jensen. Did. You. Enjoy. The. Show?"

"What is wrong with you? You can't just come and ask me that. You don't know me. And no, I did not enjoy it."

"Then why did you get so mad?" Ash asked, while walking closer to him

When she stood two inches from his face she whispered in his ear

"I've seen the way you look at me, Jensen, the way you looked at me when I did the "sex" scene with Jared, I could tell you got jealous. Even though I only met you a few days ago"

"You know nothing about me- He said loudly as he closed in on her and when they were just half an inch from each other, Jensen whispered in her ear

"You know nothing, Ashlyn. Nothing. You can't read me. Sure I watched you but so did a lot of other people. I have a wife a home. And I love her more than anything"

"I know you better than you know.. You say you didn't enjoy it, then why did you ask Robert for the tape before you went home to your "dear" wife? And been watching it over and over again. You wish it was you and not Jared who played Sam. You know it's true " Ash said with tone of darkness

"Shup up, Ash, shut up. That is not true and you know it. And please keep your voice down"

"There's only one way to shut me up. Kiss me"

"I'm not gonna kiss you."

"You know you want too"

"Shut your mouth, Ash, before things get ugly.." Jensen yelled

Before he knew it, Ash touched his soft lips with hers

"Ash, stop, what are you doing? I can't, I love my wife"

"Schh..." Ash said and put a finger on his lips to make him quite

**_She was right, he couldn't hold it back any longer, he wanted her, he wanted her bad..__  
><em>**

He leaned in and kissed her soft lips, twirled his finger between hers and backed her up against the wall.

He pulled away "Fuck, what did I just do? What is wrong with me? It's your fault, you can't be on this show anymore. You distract me"

"That's not up to you to decide, is it?"

"Seriously, what's wrong with you? Why did you kiss me?"

"Because it's destiny and you wanted it, Jensen, so do I. But don't worry, I promise I wont tell your wife about your nightly adventures"

"God, seriously, you're a stalker. Do I need to get a restraining order?" Jensen yelled

"For your sake or mine, Jensen?

Jensen turned around and walked out of her trailer and slammed the door behind him.

**_Ash couldn't do anything but smile to herself, plan was going in the right direction. But what she didn't count on was the feelings towards Jensen, she was beginning to feel.._**


End file.
